Helga and Arnold a story of love
by rivendinalia
Summary: Helga, Arnold and the rest of the gang all grew up, living adult lives. Helga is now a secret agent, and her job is to fight against poachers. Arnold is an ecologist, fighting for both enviroment and human wrights. Gerald and Pheobe are about to get marri


Helga, Arnold and the rest of the gang all grew up, living adult lives. Helga is now a secret agent, and her job is to fight against poachers. Arnold is an ecologist, fighting for both enviroment and human wrights. Gerald and Pheobe are about to get married and have invited both Helga and Arnold to the wedding be their best man, and maid of honor.Helga still loves Arnold but will he love her back or will he forever be angry at her due to her behaviour in the past?

i wanted to ask you all a favour, after you've donne reading, could you please comment and tell me whether i should continue the story or not, and tell me your opinion? thank you very very much.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hey Arnold, nor the characters within, this is just a piec my imagination made up.

**Chapter one****:**

As she was standing on the beach looking at her medallion, Helga thought about

Arnold, her love for him and how much has past since she last saw him.

The last time they saw each other everything went wrong.

As usual Helga behaved no better to him than she always did when they were kids,

yelling at him, pushing him around, throwing things at him. She felt really ashamed. She

never wanted to behave like that, she really loved him.

But what was she supposed to do? Tell him she loved him from all her heart, risk that

everyone laugh at her?

No. She swore to herself back then in kinder garden that no one will ever make fun of

her again. She didn't knew that she will change into a better person, learn to make fun

of herself, to laugh with others on her own account.

But now is too late. Arnold will never see her as she truly is, he will never see how much

she changed, and she will never get the chance to apologize.That was the thing she

regretted the most She still loved Arnold, no matter how long it pasted since then, she

still had that same feeling of love for him. It was because of Arnold that she grew to be

a better person. A tear felt down her face, and landed on Arnold's picture.

„ The medallion..", she thought.Another tear fell down. No matter how hard she tried,

she couldn't stop tears from falling.

She cursed herself. All her feelings came out, love, fear, pain. All in one.

„ Silly me... I shouldn't cry... I must stop... Now I'm a secret agent, and they are not

allowed to cry." , but her heart didn't want to listen.

She looked at the sea. She loved the sea, she adored it. Whenever she felt sad she

would look at sea, if she had a chance,or think about sea if she wasn't near it, and she

was happy.

That feeling of peacefulness. The same feeling she had when she was by him. And

when they all grew up, and went to college, her feelings were even stronger than they

should have been.

Arnold has grown a lot. But his kind nature and a golden heart never changed.

Even though Helga was always mean to him, which changed during time, he seemed to

have forgiven her, and he did. They even became friends.Who would have thought that,

Arnold ,Gerald, Phoebe and Helga best friends. Of course Phoebe and Gerald became a

couple. A great couple. Rhonda and Iggy too.

Nadine ended up with Eugene, and Sheena with Stinky, who would have guessed that.

Harold and Patty got married, they were the first ones to do so. Now Harold runs

Greens butchery, and they have a son Herbie, and a daughter Rhonda. Patty insisted

she would be named like that, because of her friendship with Rhonda, Helga hoped that

the girl wouldn't end up being like Rhonda.

"No hard feelings" ,she thought, but,she never liked Rhonda. Speaking of wedding, she

recenty got a long letter from Phoebe an invitation to her wedding. She wants her to be

her maid of honour. „That means since Gerald is Arnolds best friend, no I dont even

dare to hope, nonetheless think that he would be there. And even if he were there

what good would that do? He hates me and a can't let myself ever forget that fact..."

Another tear fell down. Another pain, another memory and another sorrow.

She calmed herself, told herself she had to stop crying. And she did.

At the same moment she heard something. She was ready to fight, how could she have

allowed herself to let her guard down. She could have already been dead.

Fortunately for her it was her partner. A good person with a kind heart. Kind heart in a

agent business, yes, who has ever said there were no agents with a kind heart? But

when he was in action, well let's just say that there was no messing around with him,

kindhearted yes, but a wimp, most definently not. He also has changed a lot. he

became more mature, he was even attractive, even if you don't believe it. Now, they

were agents who fought poaching, saving animals from poachers was their job. And

who would have thought her partner would be Brainy. One person she really couldn't

stand. He was always in her presence when she was drooling about Arnold and now he

is her partner. What an irony. Well anyway, he saw her crying again, over someone

who didn't even tried to reach her. Someone who saw her for what she was, had guts

to accept her for that, but never there when she needed him most. Sure they' re

friends, and he was for her there, but he was with Lila. And that had broken her heart

to pieces. What she felt for was something that overgrew her childish obsession,

something which she found had turned to an honest, and true love, clean as a first ray

of a morning sun that has just awaken. It was kinda new, so much more serious than a

plane child sympathy, she loved Arnold for what he was. She didn't loved him only

becausehe was kind to her, and for that reason because she really loved him Brainy

never forgave him for what he sad to her the last time they met." Are you ok? ", he

asked, " Sure. why wouldn't I be? I only had something in my eye. that's all. ". " I don't

want to be pushy, but I can clearly see that you were crying.. Can't fool an agent.." She

looked at him. what a great friend she has.. " How's Elinaly doing?" " Don't go off topic.

But she's fine, you know i don't care about her. Actually I cant stand her.. ". " Well I'm

off to bed.. I'm tired and can't think clearly wright now. Thanks for all your concern. But

you really don't have to be concerned about me, really.. just.. just .. please I need

solitude..", she went. He was left in a doubt whether he should call Arnold an tell him all

that he thinks of him. How much he despises him for what he had done, or should he

just wait until she does it herself.. A very hard decision, and so he went to keep the

guard, with Helga still on his mind. she was his best friend, someone he could trust,

someone who would be on his side no matter what, who would stand up for him and

fight against every single human on Earth to protect him, and would have never allowed

anyone to say anything rude about him. Yes she was his best friend, she is his best

friend and she will always be that, even though he loved her once.

Helga went to bed but was still thinking.. " I hate him. why, why, did he choose that

stupid Lila. Sure she's pretty, cute and good and polite, but I changed.. I changed.. I

love him.. I love him.. I love him.. My heart belong's to him.. My Arnold. My angel who is

by me when i feel lonely, and like all hope has abandoned me, who makes me laugh

when I feel sad.. . Why Lila? God I can't stand it. Those blue eyes, filled with love and

hope and kindness. Stupid Lila, she never cared for him and she always made him suffer

fancing his cousin."


End file.
